


Only One Thing to Do

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her Lord's death, Bellatrix knows what she has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Season 2. Kenmare Kestrals – Semi-Finals
> 
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: Arithmancy Class - Write about someone who is not a main character. (Min. word count 500) (I wrote about Bellatrix)
> 
> All Those Characters Challenge:Character Used – Voldemort
> 
> Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: Prompt Used – Bellatrix/Voldemort. Dialogue Used: "No, this is Patrick."
> 
> 2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions: Goal Used – Suicide/Suicidal Behaviors
> 
> Procrastinators United Competition III
> 
> The Year Long Story Count Competition
> 
> As Much As You Can Competition
> 
> Represent the Character II

They left her to it.

Bellatrix knew they didn't care what happened to her. She was psychotic. She never cared about anyone but herself.

They'd probably be glad when she was gone.

They didn't understand her, though. She might be cruel. She might enjoy pain. And everyone was very much aware of how much she enjoyed torture. Her eyes lit up at the very idea of it, and she got all gooey and wet between her thighs.

There was almost no one she loved. She had a strange fondness for Cissy, but it wasn't love. She cared about her sister because she was her sister. That was all.

She didn't even love her husband. Rodolphus was convenient, and there was a marriage contract between them. He wasn't the worst out of the wizards that could have been chosen for her. And Rodolphus let her do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't embarrass him.

And there wasn't much that would embarrass him, thankfully. In fact, most of the things she did, he seemed to enjoy, especially when it came to playing with her toys.

She remembered after a particularly fun toy. Rodolphus had come up to her. "So, who was the one you played with until he killed himself? Was its name Mark?" And it was an 'it,' not a 'he.' It was nothing more than a toy.

Bellatrix had smirked, her tongue moistening her dry lips. "Mmm. No, it was Patrick. Such a normal,  _Muggle_ name."

And Rodolphus had laughed.

So, yes, Rodolphus wasn't a horrible husband. Rodolphus could never compare to  _him_ though. Her Lord was everything Rodolphus wasn't. He was powerful and intelligent. He was seductive and all-knowing. He was absolutely perfect.

When her Lord first commanded Bellatrix into his bed, she didn't hesitate. She knew she loved him, and she would do everything she could to be with him.

He loved playing with a knife. When he pricked her until she bled, he always got so hard. He'd lick the blood off of her skin and the kiss her, so she could taste the coppery substance.

Bellatrix never felt more turned on then when he kissed her with blood still on his beautifully thin lips.

Her Lord made her feel wanted and sexy. She knew she was his most loyal follower, even more loyal than Lucius. She'd do anything for her Lord, even kill her family. She knew Lucius would never get rid of his son or wife if her Lord demanded it. Instead, he would turn traitor. Bellatrix didn't doubt that about her brother-in-law, but she knew she had no such qualms when it came to murdering family. All her Lord had to do was give an order, and Bellatrix would carry it out, no questions and no faltering.

She watched him as he led his army to Hogwarts. She listened to his orders and was ready to follow them to the letter. She knew they were going to win. They were too strong. No way could Little Baby Harry Potter beat her glorious Lord.

Before they left, her Lord had kissed her, his hands roughly squeezing her breasts. It hurt, but Bellatrix relished the pain as she wantonly moaned into his mouth, rubbing her body against his as her need for him mounted.

When he broke the kiss, he huskily whispered in her ear, "We'll celebrate afterwards."

Bellatrix nodded. She allowed the promise in his words to wash over her as a smile played on her lips. She couldn't wait until this was all over and her Lord was ruler over Wizarding Britain. Maybe Bellatrix would be made his official consort. Then everyone would understand her importance to their Lord. She couldn't wait!

She would have to wait, though. It wasn't long that word was received that her precious Lord was gone. Dead by the same Little Baby Harry Potter who Bellatrix hadn't believed was worthy of his time.

All of the Death Eaters ran, hoping to evade capture now that Wizarding Britain's biggest threat was gone. Bellatrix would have stayed when news was received about her Lord's death, too shocked to move, but Rabastan had grabbed her hand, side-apparating with her, and the option was taken away from her.

Bellatrix walked to her bedroom, ignoring everyone as chaos descended. No one knew what to do without a leader.

All she could process was that her Lord was dead. And there were no Horcruxes left. No way would her Lord ever come back to life. She would never feel his harsh hands as they squeezed and slapped her. She would never hear what he thought about her as he shagged her. He would never be back, never lead Wizarding Britain. He was gone. For good.

Bellatrix didn't cry. She wasn't the type to shed tears no matter what happened. Tears were for the weak.

Instead, she'd find a way to deal with her pain, and everyone knew what she was going to do. No one cared enough about her to stop her. Not her husband or her sister. She didn't care, though. She didn't want anyone getting in the way of her desires, and if they had tried to stop her, she'd kill them.

She fingered her wand. She thought about where she would go. Hopefully wherever she went, her Lord would be there, waiting for her. Otherwise, this would all be for nothing.

She didn't think about what she was leaving. With her Lord gone, she had no reason to stay.

She pointed the wand at her stomach and said the fatal words. "Avada Kedavra."

With a flash of green light, the light went out of her eyes. A blissful smile was left on her lips.


End file.
